


Deseo

by AlyeskaBlaze, nekomisakichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cumpleaños, Drabble, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyeskaBlaze/pseuds/AlyeskaBlaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisakichan/pseuds/nekomisakichan
Summary: Un dia antes del cumpleaños de tsukishima, Yamaguchi le hace una pregunta fuera de lo normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es mas corto que nada qué nunca haya escrito. Pero es lindo y para festejar el cumple de la rubia ortiva. AlyeskaBlaze me hizo de beta así que cualquier error ya es peso de ella(?) Disfruten~

— Hey tsukki, ¿Deseas algo para tu cumpleaños?

Es raro escuchar esa pregunta un dia antes de la fecha. Principalmente porque lo normal seria “Quieres algo” o en caso de ser familiares sería “Necesitas algo”. Pero el desear es demasiado amplio. 

Tal vez quisiera un CD. O necesite otras zapatillas deportivas. Pero desear, tiene infinitas posibilidades. Podría desear un dinosaurio o toda una vida tranquila. Es que el deseo proviene del anhelo y no hay nada que yo anhelara más que una vida a su lado.

Pero los deseos se los pides a las estrellas y a las velas de cumpleaños. A las fuentes y a los dioses. No a los amigos de la infancia. Que, aunque puedan cumplirlo, no les corresponde. Su labor es el de felicitarte por otro año de vida y tal vez regalarte su compañía, junto con algún regalo menor, acorde a la edad.

¿Entonces por qué lo estoy pensando tanto? Puede ser que él sepa lo que deseo. Aunque es bastante improbable ya que no tendría sentido que lo pregunte. Me mira expectante. Sabe que deseo algo. Que anhelo algo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero, no haría nada para obtenerlo. Así que solo quiere confirmarlo.

— Con que pases todos mis siguientes cumpleaños junto a mi es suficiente.

Se descoloca un momento. Nervioso mira para todos lados antes de volver a encontrar mi mirada. Avergonzado. Pero tranquilo. Demasiado sereno. Sonrío al comprender que mis pensamientos no se equivocaron. Sus labios forman un pequeño puchero al murmurar su siguiente frase.

— Sigues pidiendo lo mismo cada año. 

— Sigues preguntandome lo mismo cada año Yamaguchi.

Sonríe tranquilo y niega con la cabeza. Espera a que continuemos con el camino. Será lo mismo de cada año. Un pastel con mi familia y él. Regalos que no necesito. Afecto que, aunque no quiera admitir, me complace recibir.

Si por alguna razón podría obtener un dinosaurio o la vida más tranquila, seguramente estaría muy animado por ello. Pero mentiría si dijera que eso es lo que siempre desee al soplar la vela del pastel. O al visitar el templo. Aunque no mentiría si dijera que cada vez que miro las estrellas deseo otro dia a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Repito: Super corto. Les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad. Y si te gusto sos un amor de persona.


End file.
